1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a method and structure for increasing an electrical resistance of a resistor that is located within a semiconductor structure such as a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor chip, and an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A resistor on a wafer may have its electrical resistance trimmed by using laser ablation to remove a portion of the resistor. For example, the laser ablation may cut slots in the resistor. With existing technology, however, trimming a resistor by using laser ablation requires the resistor to have dimensions on the order of tens of microns. A method and structure is needed to increase the electrical resistance of a resistor on a wafer generally, and to increase the electrical resistance of a resistor having dimensions at a micron or sub-micron level.